RPlog:Dillon and Piper Discuss Kuxli
40 A5: This is ExO Dillon Hailing VicePrex Simone Drake. 40 A2: VicePrex Drake here. 40 A5: Ms. Drake, would you be so kind as to come to my office now please? 40 A2: Certainly. On my way. 40 A5: Thank you Ms. Drake. Piper's House - Capital City You are standing in the main living area of Piper's house. Against the far wall of the room lies a small but comfortable couch and an end table with a lamp and a picture frame resting on it. As you cast your gaze to the left, you notice an elegant bookcase standing in the corner. Upon the windowsill sits a vase full of beautiful flowers. A fireplace has been built into the front wall of the room, two large armchairs resting on a small rug in front of it. Several pictures in frames are resting on the mantle. A small closet lies in the dim hall directly ahead of you, leading to the back rooms of the house. Contents: Duke Obvious exits: ut leads to Residential Avenue - Capital City . You open your front door and leave your house, closing the door behind you and exiting onto the street. Residential Avenue - Capital City The avenue is long and wide, meandering a bit under the red sky between houses and odd spiky trees. The ground is paved with a light fused stone, bland compared to the wide variety of housing on either side. Houses of low build peep from between the harsh trees, most residences with a few small home office businesses here and there. Though it seems at first glance to be difficult to find just the residence you are looking for, there seems to be some order to the chaotic arrangements. Contents: Lamppost Obvious exits: leads to Memorial Park - Capital City . leads to Port District - Capital City . You move along the avenue toward the busy Port to the west. Port District - Capital City Though the buildings in this sprawling area of the city are low permacite structures, the general feeling of the Port District is one of foreboding menace not clearly defined. Despite this, many visitors of many races mingle here, taking in the plethora of shops, bars and nooks dotted densely throughout this place. Nothing seems to be spared style, expense, or gross display of wealth here as the scions of the business world (or criminal world) flaunt the products of their various efforts. Obvious exits: leads to Residential Avenue - Capital City . leads to Business District - Capital City . leads to Government District - Capital City . leads to Free-Flight Dance Dome - Capital City . leads to Authority Currency Exchange - Capital City . leads to Spaceport Center - Capital City . You head through crowds and into the spacious Government District. Government District - Capital City The street here is broad, almost a plaza, an elaborate fountain formed of black metal with a silver sheen placed in the center. Clear water trickles dutifully through the metal designed of absract and politically correct artistry as various officials make their way briskly past it on their way to business; the play of the water make no impression upon the leaders of the Corporate Sector Authority. Their large building rises to the east, other governmental buildings croaching in it's shadow as subordinates. The somber serious wealth is mingled with a sense of power thousands of systems in strength as Espos watch dispassionately. Contents: Computer Terminal Obvious exits: leads to Courthouse - Capital City . (MEMBERS ONLY) leads to Cafe Abattoir - Capital City . leads to Lobby - CSA Corporate Headquarters - Capital City . leads to Port District - Capital City . Imperial Embassy leads to Lobby, Imperial Embassy -- Capital City . You approach the gleaming doors of the CSA HQ, and they part before you. Lobby - CSA Corporate Headquarters - Capital City The lobby is spacious and quiet, voices of businessbeings muted to near whispers as they pass before the great corporate seal of the Corporate Sector Authority displayed in dull silver on the north wall. The room is a vast space of light grey carpet and darker grey walls made of extremely sturdy fused metal materials. Scattered matte black metal chairs are set here and there about small tables, nicely placed to that one may have a private conversation. The Espos do not bother to be subtle; rather, there is always four by the broad doors into the building, and six more standing about looking alert. Obvious exits: leads to Government District - Capital City . Piper pushes the button for the TurboShaft. The turboshaft opens its doors smoothly, allowing entrance. You step into the sleek steel interior of the TurboShaft. The turboshaft The interior of the TurboShaft is functional yet sleek and attractive. Shiny steel walls surround the 10-meter square area, which can bear thousands of kilograms. There are no controls on this lift; only a set of grilled speakers and a touchpad are available to operate the TurboShaft. A large display screen reads: FLOOR LIST (*) Level 1 - Lobby ( ) Level 2 - Offices, Second Floor ( ) Level 3 - Security Offices, Third Floor ( ) Level 4 - Business Offices, Fourth Floor ( ) Level 5 - Penthouse Level ( ) Level 6 - Roof Landing Pad The TurboShaft closes its doors as a low humming and whirring sound emanates from the steel walls around you. You feel a slight pull towards the floor, but within seconds, the slightly queasy feeling has dissipated and the doors hiss open again to greet the penthouse level. You leave the TurboShaft, stepping out into the penthouse level. Penthouse Level - CSA HQ The foyer is spacious and piously still, as if waiting in attendance to those who occupy the offices leading off it. The floor is a deep grey, blued metal chairs and small tables clustered in two groups. The walls are off-white, and are hung with images of former officers of the Authority, their visages, some severe, some plainly deadpan, watch the occupants of the room as if judging their worth. The wall facing the turboshaft is embedded with the CSA logo, dark blue and silvery grey. Contents: The turboshaft Obvious exits: leads to Office of the Prex, Penthouse Level - CSA HQ . leads to Executive Office, Penthouse Level - CSA HQ . leads to Direx Board Meeting Room - Penthouse Level -- CSA HQ . You approach the ExO's office and the doors slide open for you. Executive Office, Penthouse Level - CSA HQ Quiet simplicity is accented by a grave grace that gives an air of solidity to this room. The floor is a soundless slate grey carpet, the walls dove grey, and tall black steel floor lamps spill light across the ceiling and down on the room. A large gunmetal grey desk faces the door, and has only a small computer on it's surface. Two grey chairs face the desk, and a grey leather couch settles against one wall. A set of matte black hydrolic doors leads out to the hallway. Contents: Kuxli Dillon Secobject Obvious exits: leads to Executive Suite - CSA HQ . leads to Penthouse Level - CSA HQ . Piper steps into the room in a casually brisk stride. Dillon stands to greet Piper, "Thank you for coming on such short notice Ms. Drake. Please have a seat." Kuxli has his back to the door, his ears flatten as the door opens.. he doesn't turn to look at her. Piper nods and glances about the room before making her way over to the seat without a word, sitting and turning her attention to Dillon. Dillon sits back down and motions to Kuxli, "Ms. Drake, Kuxli here claims that you ordered a set of Espos to shoot him. Is this true?" Kuxli glances over at Piper, sniffing the air lightly before turning his gaze back to Dillon.. his head tilting back as Dillon speaks. Piper nods curtly to Dillon, stating rather bluntly, "That I did." Dillon tilts his head toward Piper and puts a hand on his chin, "What was your rational for doing so Ms. Drake?" Kuxli's ears flatten, then perk back up.. he glances over at Piper, awaiting her answer... Piper states again, quite bluntly, "At the time, it was in the best interests of the Authority that the cub be halted from his current path of actions. A more passive attempt at quelling his behavior was attempted first, with little to no sucess. The cub escalated the situation and it was necessary to halt his actions before he did anything to damage the image of the Authority." Kuxli scowls some, and looks back at Dillon. He takes a breath, then says, "All I wanted to do was stay over night at a friends house, after we both had attended a party there... she begun telling me I couldn't trust them and other things like that..and wouldn't let me leave. When I tried to, they shot me." Piper shakes her head at the cub's words, "I didn't halt him from leaving. I ordered he have the Espos stay with him." Kuxli looks over at Piper, a faint growl starting in his throat, "A lie. I tried to leave, they blocked my path. I tried to leave another way and they shot at me. Hit the ground instead, then I ran and they kept shooting." Piper shakes her head again at the cub, "I odered that you keep them with you at all times, and you proceeded to run away from them. I had them take special precaution not to harm you in any serious or permanent way, but to take whatever precautions necessary to halt your attempt to escape their care." Kuxli scowls some, glacing at Dillon before looking back at Piper, "If you just wanted them to follow me, why didn't they just follow me instead of trying to stop me. I didn't try to 'flee' from their 'care' until they tried to blast me." Piper glances up to Dillon, inquiring with a hint of sarcasm,"You let him talk to you this way? Growling, throwing about fallacies.." She then turns to the cub, "You were quite explicit in your intentions at that point, young one. And those intentions were not in the best interests of the Authority." Kuxli's eyes narrow, and he sits a bit straighter in his seat, "I'm not talking to Mr.Dillon like 'this'. I'm talking to the person who had me shot." Kuxli takes a deep breath... then crosses his arms over his bare torso, leaning back into the seat some. Piper's gaze ignores the cub, her voice directed towards him, however, "I wouldn't have had to order it if you'd behaved yourself in a way more fitting someone in your position." Kuxli looks back over at Piper.. he closes his eyes, then reopens them, "Well, what would you had done hmm? All of a sudden your not allowed to be seen with your friends, and get told their your enemy." Piper states rather coldly, "They shouldn't have been allowed to be your friends in the first place. You should have been aware of the diplomatic situation, being in your position." Piper adds, "So don't shield yourself with that excuse." Kuxli lifts his shoulders into a shrug, "You 'had' friends in Caspar and NR, and so did Dillon.. how was I supposed to know we were 'enemies' when we all had dinner together and went to parties?" Piper glances to Dillon and says more or less in general, "It's not my job to aware you of those situations." Kuxli gives a slight nod of his feline head, then glances over at the silent Dillon... letting out a quiet sigh before sinking into his chair. Dillon turns to Kuxli, with an expressionless look on his face, "Why did you attempt to defy VicePrex Drake and the Espos?" Kuxli looks over at Dillon, he tilts his head back, then replies in a quiet voice, "Their very good friends of mine... and she tells me I can't trust them, and that they will kill me. I didn't belive her, or see a reason why I shouldn't be able to.. at the time I thought we were on 'friendly' terms with them.. first time anyone told me in the CSA not to hang around with 'em.." Dillon nods, "Yes Kuxli I understand but why did you not heed the advice of Ms. Drake here?" Kuxli sighs heavlily... glancing over at Piper before returning to look at Dillon, "Well, like I said... I didn't see any reason why I shouldn't be able to stay with them.. " Kuxli adds in a quieter voice, "And how was I supposed to know she wasn't going to have them kill me. When someone's shooting at you, you can't tell they only have it on low, wouldn't you have ran?" Kuxli shoots a glance at Piper, a small scowl forming on his face as he speaks, "And I trusted her, I thought she wouldn't just go and shoot me. Like that was supposed to tell me where my friends are." Piper remains silent in her chair, apparently waiting for her turn to rebute against the cub's argument, but holding off as if to see if this can be resolved without her added testimony. Dillon turns to Kuxli and sighs, "Run Kuxli, the correct terminology is, 'wouldn't you have run.' All of that would not have been necessary if only you had followed her advice." Kuxli lowers his head some, looking up with a frustrated expression on his feline face.. "Her advice? To just cut off being friends with them?" Dillon shakes his head, "To be cautious Kuxli and to use some sound diplomatic judgement." Kuxli leans back into his chair.. letting out a growl/sigh before glancing over at Piper briefly.. he nods his head once.. Dillon nods to Kuxli and grins slightly, "Good, I am glad that you can understand why what you wished to do was wrong. VicePrex Drake's actions seem a bit heavy handed, but then again I was not there." He turns to Piper, "Of course, an investigation will be launched to look into this matter and the appropriate disciplinary action, if any, will be taken." Kuxli remains silent, letting his furry arms rest on sides of the chair.. Piper nods to Dillon, "I'd be concerned if an investigation wasn't launched. I do believe I acted as appropriately in the given situation as anyone in my position would have, and stand by my actions. And I'll tell that to anyone who asks." Dillon nods to both persons, "Very well. Thank you for your time Ms. Drake. Unless either of you has anything to add, I believe that we can all continue with our work." Kuxli glances around, running his tounge along his front fangs before he asks in a quiet voice, "So, what are you going to 'do' with me?" Piper nods to Dillon and prepares to rise, then hesitates at hearing the cub's question. Dillon looks a Kuxli with a stern fatherly expression, "I have alread told you Kuxli. As of today you have been temporarily relieved of your duties and I have enrolled you at the University of Kalla. I will keep track of your progress and I will re-instate you when I feel that you are ready." Kuxli closes his eyes, then opens them... he lets out a quiet sigh, then begins to stand, "If thats all... I'll be on my way.." Dillon motions Kuxli to remain seated, "There is one more thing Kuxli.If you will excuse us Ms. Drake." Kuxli nods once, then plops back down into his seat, staring forward at nothing in particular... looking like he doesn't care much what happens. Piper nods and rises, then hesitates before making her way to the door, somewhat asking,"I would appreciate it if I could be awared of any developments on the latter situation discussed earlier.." Dillon nods as he reaches for a button on his desk, "Of course Ms. Drake." Piper nods, then continues to make her way out. The doors slide open with a hiss for you. Dillon and Piper Discuss Kuxli